Pixie's tale
by Gracekim1
Summary: about my pal,Pixie as normal dog before she became my cosmic commander! From Pixie's point of view.


Pixie's tale

I'm in a warm, loving home with a family who loves me so much. This is my story so far. First I was born. I drank milk from my mother. My fur grew. Then I never saw my mother or my brothers or sisters again. I did have a owner who loved me. He gave me to a girl as a present. She loved me. Then she igorned me. food was given to me but sometime they would forget. The laboudors who were living with me dameged one of my ears. Now it looks like I've got an earing. Then saviors came(two ladies came) and brought me away. At first I was scared. when we got to the unknowned house, the saviours, saw that there had been green stuff in my eyes and my fur had been black. But once they had washed me, my brown fur showed and my blonde hair could be seen. One of the saviours gave me a fury cover for confort. Later in the summer, A man and two girls arrived. When I met them for the first time, I was running around like mad. I even wet myself. Once I calmed down, I was stroked and cuddled. We got to play in the garden. they even toke me to a dog show. (I'll tell you more about my summer later!) Right now I'm on my own. sleeping. I miss my best friends. But I'm looking forward to christmas. Because that's when I get to see them again.

for now with love

Pixie x

Christmas time(last year)

When the man and two girls with their mum came back, I was super happy!

When Christmas came, I watched curiously as they opened their presents. They opened two that were for me: a toy Santa and a dog toy.

I was also given a dog cracker.

I was fed some delicious turkey.

I was cuddled and fussed over almost all day.

I sniffed about the room where the Christmas tree and went exploring.

I kept hearing the loving sound of paper rustling.

My friends (the girls) played monster high late in the evening while I was asleep.

I like getting my tummy rubbed. I kept biting off fur from one of my legs.

This was the best Christmas ever!

(I almost got my tail on fire!)

More on the way, Pixie x

Summer time

This summer, my owners and my two pals, the girls, took me to a strange place with moving water and yellow stuff. (sand, this is Newcastle in Ireland that pixie is on about)

I saw loads of people and moving objects(cars) everywhere, including strange buildings(shops and restaurants). Then we went to this place with non-moving buildings(Caravans) and I almost ran far away from my owners and the girls. This strap thing (harness) came off me and I bolted away. But then I caught sight a greyhound dog that growl that me. "Go away" He snarled at me, I think he said.

So I ran back the other direction and I was safely caught and brought inside. I met three other girls and another lady. They were really nice as well. When the girls were playing a game and this square thing black things on it(a dice) kept falling onto the ground, I kept running up to them and swiping it way in my mouth. Then they would eventually grab it out of my mouth to save me from chocking.

While we were there, I kept hearing other dogs barking or calling out at night so I would sometimes bark back by saying "Shut up!" or "be Quiet, already" really loundly.

I slept with my owner with the red hair while the girls slept in the room next to the room that my owner with the white slept in.

When we were in that place full of people and moving vechles(town), I bark and whined at people but I also barked at cars. So when we in a quiet arena, I went all quiet since I'm, a natural country dog. While I was safe inside, when my redheaded owner and my little best friend were out, I slept most of the time while my other best friend that's bigger was on this black thing (laptop) and my whitehaired owner was either readed a rectangle thing (a book) or watching a box(a tv).

When We finally got home, I was let off the lease and could roam free again! Well that's the most exicting part of my summer, everyone! More story/diary entries coming soon!

See you then!

Pixie x


End file.
